


Useless

by dayydreemurr



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayydreemurr/pseuds/dayydreemurr
Summary: What use is a creativity if he can't even be creative?AKA, Roman has a personality crisis.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda just a vent for me so uh. yeah idk if like, it's a good fic. But if you like to see your faves suffer, enjoy!

Time to write another script for a video. Roman sat down at his desk, littered with papers, cups and various coloured pens. He picked one up at random, lifted his hand to paper to write and…  
Nothing. He couldn't think of a single idea.

Video themed to a holiday? They'd done a good few of those already.

A video based on just one side? Remus’ reveal was too recent.

Video themed around one special interest? With all that was happening lately, that would be too light-hearted. Besides, after the Crofter’s musical, it’s not like there was anything more interesting than that to do.

He was useless. Why have a Creativity having creative block? A poet, but with no poems? An artist, with not even a single dot on a page to show? There was no point in him just sitting at the desk, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. The fans were always starved for new content, he couldn’t just put them on hold because of his uselessness. 

A day in the life? Done.

Something about the wedding? No, he was only the judge, he couldn’t decide anything. 

Video with Deceit? He would only show up when he wanted to.

The bad ideas piled up and up, almost overwhelming Roman. What if he wasn’t good enough? What if Thomas turned to Remus for ideas? He had plenty, no matter how vulgar. What if he was forced to duck out, run dry of his ideas, his drama, his art…

It was all too much.

Roman wrote two words on the page, a single tear falling from his eyes, smudging the words.

In shaky writing, on the page, it read “Roman’s Arc.”


End file.
